


On Fire

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Hurt Jim, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock set out to gather scientific information about a newly discovered planet, but their mildly routine expedition quickly turns dangerous. They find themselves holed up in a cave, unable to communicate with the Enterprise. Jim's hurt and delirious and maybe a little bit naked. Smut ensues, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that this mission is a disaster, would be a gross understatement.

What had begun as a simple exploratory mission of a class M planet had quickly gone downhill. Kirk, Spock and Rorsk beamed down to the surface of the planet to take some readings and gather some information. 

Now Rorsk was dead, communication with the Enterprise was severed, and Kirk and Spock were holed up in a cave-like structure. Both had a smattering of bruises and cuts that graced their tired bodies. But Kirk looked worse..

The man's usually shining golden uniform was torn and had blotches of bright red smeared in various places. Heavy bags nestled beneath his azure eyes, his whole body sagged in exhaustion. The entire situation angered Spock. How had he managed to let the situation get so far out of hand? How had he allowed his captain to get hurt? And even more pressing...how would he get them off this planet and back to the enterprise? Rather than focus on Kirk's failing health, Spock kept his dark eyes focused on the entrance of the cave; even when it was long evident that their attackers had disappeared. But it was better than replaying how two days ago a large red ceature had slashed Kirk on the thigh with razor blade claws. It took the both of them to kill it. And immediately after it had cut Jim, it was evident that something was wrong with the human. In the day since, he had grown weaker by the minute, breaking into consuming fevers that would have his body dripping with sweat. The captain was delirious at times. It was Spock's job to save them. 

"Spock," Kirk's voice snapped the Vulcan from thought. The lone word sounded familiar but weak. 

Spock stood from his spot and walked over to Jim, lying on a smooth flat rock. The man was sweating profusely, his eyes struggling to stay locked on Spock's face, his eyes scrupulously running over every cut and bruise to assess the captain's condition.

Jim should have been alarmed, maybe even panicked, but as long as Spock was with him, he felt calm. "I'm just so hot," Jim whined, pawing at the fabric on his chest.

Kirk's usually gold hair was dark and matted, his expression was relaxed. He took a hand and began to pull up his tattered shirt. "Need to get this off…" he said, trying his best to pull the golden uniform off his body, but failing. "Don't help or anything," Jim said, angry that he couldn't complete such a simple task. Beneath Spock's stone expression was concern. "C'mon man, it's not like I have cooties!" Spock's face twisted in confusion. "What are cooties?" "Aaaaghhhh," Jim exhaled dramatically, dropping his head back and letting his tired arms fall to the side.

"I will help," Spock acquiesced, hesitation apparent in his voice. Spock's slender fingers reached out and grabbed globs of gold fabric covered in sweat and blood, carefully peeling it off Jim's body. Unfortunately, his fingers brushed against the Jim's skin, and although he pushed down the lust that flamed inside of him, Jim didn't. The human kept his eyes religiously glued to Spock's face as the shirt made it's way through one arm, and then the next. And finally it was over his head, and off his body, and he could swear that heat was radiating off him in waves But he didn't focus on his solar flare skin, just on Spock. 

The more he looked at Spock, the more enthralled he became; by the way the Vulcan's voice shifted around certain words, by the emotional glances that his human eyes betrayed, by the way his chest rose and fell so slightly that it was if he wasn't breathing at all. At this point, Jim was flat out staring at his first officer.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked in a near whisper.

Jim's plump pink lips parted, his eyes stared at Spock's lips, he looked tired. "I feel…like I'm on fire," he answered.

Spock shifted uncomfortably. He was kneeling next to Jim. Growing more concerned by the minute.

As a child, Spock's mother would feel his forehead when he was sick, to determine if he was running a fever. He thought of doing this now, but contended with the notion that he already knew Jim had a fever and that there was little he could do. It would also be detrimental to the amount of distance that he tried his best to keep between he and his friend.

Yet…he longed to carry out the action, perhaps in an attempt to comfort his friend. 

So slowly he brought a hand up to Jim's forehead and let it hover there for a moment. It was as if he could feel energy passing between them. It took him a moment to register the action of lowering the hand, but once he did, the man beneath it groaned and slammed his eyes shut. It was like having an ice pack put on his face, it felt so damn good.

Spock catalogued the noise Jim just made. It was a sound of such relief and desire wrapped in exhaustion. 

"God…feels so good," Jim slurred. "Why are you so cold?"

"Vulcans, having adapted to living on a desert planet, have a standard temperature much cooler than that of a human's."

"More Spock, I need more," he pleaded.

"More of what?" 

"Of you," the words tasted like sugar on Jim's tongue. "I'm going to die of a fever before the sun even comes up if you don't…keep me cool," he huffed. Jim mentally applauded himself for how coherent that sounded. Surely he was delirious for requesting full body contact with his first officer. It was wildly inappropriate and mildly corny, yet fully exhilarating.

He stared up at Spock, waiting with baited breath, fervently hoping the answer would be in his favor. 

Spock gave a slight nod, "alright," was all he said.

It was like a slow motion porno happening before Jim's eyes as he drank in the sight of Spock taking off his science blues. He gulped down a fierce affection for Spock that had long festered behind his ribcage, and simply watched as the now shirtless Vulcan shifted towards him, hovered over him, and lowered himself on top of him.

It was like being plunged into an ice bath, having Spock's flesh against his. A moan slipped past his lips, and he thought ten thousand obscene thoughts about his friend in less than the amount of time it took for the Vulcan to assume the position.

Spock was surprised at just how hot the man beneath him was. It was such a shock to Jim that he stared up at the cave ceiling, his lips parted, flesh bright pink and flushed. The heat nipped at his skin and made it tingle. Or was it Spock that did that?

Spock kept his mental shields firmly in place, but could still feel beats of desire, lust, affection and … love? radiating from Kirk's mind. Against his better judgement he turned his head to look at Jim, face to face. 

He was met with eyes as deep as the ocean and as blue as the sky, with swirling black hole pupils blown wide. As soon as Jim took in Spock's face, he writhed beneath the man above him. A shudder swam through Jim's body and arousal buried itself in his abdomen.

"Am I hurting you?" Spock asked. 

Jim gulped and let out a heavy breath, "no, you're not hurting me," he said, bringing his hands to Spock's sides. The science officer's eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights, but Jim didn't notice, or didn't care. He dug his fingers down into the cold flesh and imagined tasting every inch of Spock. Spock's face flushed a deep green, but he made no attempt to escape. He found his desire to stay...fascinating.

Jim let his hands roam across Spock's taut back and stuck his sweaty forehead against the Vulcan's. 

It was obvious to all present that Jim had a straining erection, and inhibitions gone, he gently bucked it into Spock's body. "Captain…" Spock whispered through a dry mouth, alarm bells blaring in the 'principles and morals' section of his brain. But Jim cut him off. "Please…fuck Spock…please just…" the words trailed off as he buried his head in Spock's cool neck and took a deep breath.

Spock smelled so fucking good, even after all they'd been through. The slash on his thigh hurt, but not enough to dissuade him from proceeding humping his best friend. A tiny part of his brain questioned his actions, but the fever silenced those doubts.

"So bad…I want you so bad…" he mumbled into the neck. His dick strained against his pants painfully as he rutted into his first officer, their bodies rubbing together. Spock brought a hand up to Jim's head, moving it back to look at him, keeping a cool palm on his hot head. But he never said to stop, he just looked at the man beneath him, rutting into him like an animal in heat, like a Vulcan in pon farr. He didn't want Jim to stop, and for that he felt guilt.

He simply allowed for Jim to reach between their bodies and push his pants down, one hip at a time, until his erection was free. Spock focused intently on keeping his eyes on Jim's face.

"Spock…want you, need you, help…" 

The "help" cracked open Spock's resolve. The Vulcan experienced a desperation to interact, to touch to comply, but he couldn't…he could never take advantage of his captain. "Jim…I can not," he said breathlessly. Through their touch, Spock could feel a searing pang of rejection. "I do not want to take advantage of your current state," Spock explained, but logic was lost on Jim. 

Jim knew that whatever point Spock was making was probably valid, but he didn't give a fuck. He wanted Spock and was frustrated by this turn of events, so he dug his blunt nails into Spock's back and moved against the Vulcan anyway, ignoring whatever pain flared from cuts and bruises.

Spock could feel Jim's hot prick rubbing against his own clothed erection. "Need to feel you against me," Jim said, scooting up, his dick rubbing against Spock's belly. He moaned and ran his fingers through Spock's hair. 

Jim's face was open, full of expression, hot breaths of heaving air floated over Spock's face, neck and shoulder. Jim smelled of blood and sex and the noises he made wasn't helping Spock push down his arousal.

The Vulcan felt lust and alarm in equal parts consume his thoughts. He wanted to taste Jim, to take him apart, to be inside of him, and it scared him. "You should cease your movement, the friction it is creating will only make you warmer," the science officer tried to reason.

Jim stopped for a moment, which shocked Spock. He took heaving breaths and looked into Spock's chocolate eyes. "Please Spock...I need..." his hips began to jerk again. "Want you to watch me…watch me cum. If you won't help…then just watch…" he begged.

So Spock set his jaw tight and bowed his head to look between them, his midnight black hair falling out of place. The head of Jim's angry red cock was sliding between their bare stomachs. It was pulsing and leaking liquid, and Spock was so tempted to reach between them and grasp it. His heart beat desperately in his side as Jim clawed at his his hair, his back, his body and mind.

"Take it Spock…please…pleaseeee," Jim groaned. Instead of considering it further, Spock reached between them and grasped Jim's cock, pumping his hand up and down it's length, sliding his thumb over the wet slit, playing with the warm balls beneath it's root. The touch was a cool shock to Jim's system. In just a few strokes he could feel his balls tighten, but he tried to hold on longer. 

"So good Spock...yes...so fuckin' good..."

Spock's head was still turned down, staring at his own hand wrapped around Jim's glossy dick, and Jim's burning mouth was on his pointed ear. "Spock…I…'m cominnn" he ground out with an obscene moan as he shot ropes of cum onto their bodies. 

He continued to rut until his body was spent and Spock looked back up at him with hooded eyes screamed 'sex.' Their foreheads bumped together and with an uncoordinated hand, Jim pushed Spock's face until it was angled right to kiss. 

He dug a searing hot tongue into the Vulcan's mouth and reveled in the feel of the slightly scratchy tongue he found there. He kissed him until his neck grew sore and his eyelids too heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock never slept.

He laid next to Jim and listened to his friend breathe for the next seven hours. 

There was a whistle in the captain's throat and a rattle in his chest. Every now and again he'd cough and shake and Spock wished that he could do more than simply lie there and watch the golden chest rise and fell. 

As morning drew near, the Vulcan rose and wandered toward the alcove's entrance. 

Purple and golden rays stretched above the dense forrest that surrounded them. Bird-like creatures screeched and howled, their wings beating against leaves the size of grown men. The air had a distinctly sweet smell to it that Spock must have become accustomed to. 

Under any other circumstance, the foreign planet could be considered beautiful. If only it weren't infested with blood thirsty creatures at every turn. 

There was so much to analyze and learn about this planet…it was a research minefield that would have to remain unearthed. 

As Spock considered what it would be like to perish on this singular unnamed rock that orbited an anonymous star, his comm crackled to life.

"Comm…Commander….Spo….can you hear…?"

He nearly dropped it in his haste to reply.

"Yes, I can hear you. Come in Enterprise…"

"…fix on your location…we're arranging transport. …need you to enter…clearing…beam you both up."

A flicker of hope was kindled in Spock's chest upon hearing Scotty's familiar voice. But he tried to keep his optimism at bay in order to avoid possible disappointment. 

"Let me retrieve the captain," Spock said, rushing back into the cave, his comm falling completely silent. 

"Jim," Spock said, putting a moving hand on the human's shoulder, but the man didn't move. His skin was sticky with dried sweat and heat radiated off his body. Spock's fear spiked when he saw the ribcage barely rising, but a heartbeat assured his ears that his friend was still alive. 

Gently, Spock reached out and lifted Jim off the perch on which they slept. His bright blonde head of hair lolled back, and hot wet red blood dripped on Spock's right hand, despite the makeshift tourniquet he had made for Jim's leg.

He had lost a lot of blood.

It was imperative that they return to the Enterprise, and soon.

Spock turned, Jim's weight little more than a slight hinderance upon his strong arms. But he couldn't continue to the mouth of the cave, because standing in the entrance, was a massive beast.

It looked just like the one he and Jim had slayed. And it looked hungry.

A deep hiss rumbled up from it's furry chest, and it made the hair on the back of Spock's neck stand on end. 

The creature was poised to pounce, it's green fur raised, yellow teeth bared. 

The communicator on Spock's hip crackled once, straining to come to life with Scotty's voice, but failing. The animal looked at with huge yellow eyes, that snapped back to Spock's face in an instant.

Blood dripped down Spock's hand, falling and spluttering against a rock. The giant nostrils on the animal flared, it's lungs expanding with a blood-fragrant sniff. It's lips drew back further, like a curtain exposing an elaborate play of razor-sharp teeth.

Spock took a step forward. Showing the animal that he was unwilling to concede. It shifted also.

The communicator groaned once more, and this time Scotty's voice came through.

"…need to do this…now." it said.

Spock's heart was pumping furiously. He considered the expression on his face, the way he held Jim, the level of energy he had left from not eating or sleeping, the way he poised his body in a mirror of intimidation to that of the animal's.

He thought about their position and the cave's entrance. He took a step to the side, hoping the the animal would begin to enter the cave further and circle. But it didn't give up it's position at the cave's entrance.

"…Spock?"

Jim groaned in Spock's arm, but the Vulcan couldn't be distracted. He barred his own small white teeth and growled back at the bear-like cat. He needed it to move, so boldly, he took another step diagonally forward, and as the animal tightened it's muscles in preparation, Spock took a step back and to the side. 

He moved in small increments, shifting until a small opening appeared and sunlight flitted through. 

"Spock!" the comm roared. 

Jim was an easy target, he was unconscious and bleeding and thus was the animal's target. He needed to shift that focus.

He considered tossing Jim out of the cave on what little strength he had left, but rejected the idea, remembering the breed's enormous claws and swiping paws. 

So carefully, he shifted Jim's weight, shuffling the body until it was behind his own. It was difficult to maneuver, but he managed to somewhat "stand" Jim up behind him. He shuffled towards the cave entrance, giving his most ferocious growl/scream/screatch. 

The green fuzzy thing made of teeth and claws moved just far enough to produce a small opening. 

With a tentative finger, Spock flicked the comm open. "Beam us up in thirty seconds," he said in nearly a whisper.

"Aye," he heard in reply.

Spock counted, calmed himself, and then reached for a flare. In a burning blaze of crackling red, he tossed the device at the animal and simultaneously pushed Jim out of the cave.

The flare distracted the thing only long enough to get Jim out, but once the bang and burn began to wear off, it lunged at Spock.

Jim's body rolled out into the clearing. He was hurt, exposed, and vulnerable. Twenty four seconds had elapsed.

Spock weaved around the massive claws and punched the thing in it's golden eye. Then he made a break for the clearing. Twenty eight seconds had elapsed. 

He was nearly to where Jim lay. 

A claw caught the back of his calf and slammed his body into the ground.

Bright bursts of pain erupted in his flesh and muscle. Their phasers were long lost in the first shuffle they'd had with a similar creature. It was just Spock and the animal. 

In the blink of an eye, Spock twisted his body and reached out to the very claw that held him captive.

With all of his might, in one swift move, he yanked at the sharp object.

Like a tooth being pulled from it's socket, the claw broke with a tear from the paw. The creature reared back in a yelp and Spock leapt forward, diving on top of his captain. Forty seven seconds had elapsed.

With a swirl of glowing light, the two bodies in the clearing materialized in the transport room of the Enterprise. 

"Spock…?" Jim whispered in the dark hair that was tickling his nose. A tremendous weight and pain on his injured thigh pulled Jim up from unconsciousness. Jim realized that Spock was on top of him, a fever was roaring through him, blood was pooling beneath him and Bones' familiar voice drew nearer. 

Spock rolled off of Jim, pain evident on his face. 

"I'm okay captain," he said, trying to pacify Jim's concerns.

"Wh..happened?" Jim reached for the events of the excursion in his mind, seeing only flashes and bits. One blurry memory stood out starkly against the rest. 

"Jim, you're gonna be okay," Bones said, hitting the captain with one hypospray after another. Jim's big blue eyes looked up at McCoy in dazed confusion. 

How much of what had happened was in his head…and how much was real? His mind was spinning, thoughts being drowned by the fever.

"You're alive…you're gonna be okay," Bones assured once more.

"Wh..'bout…Sp…"

"Spock's fine," Bones said, nodding to the other doctor on the platform. Spock was already on his feet, staring down at Jim in concern. 

The figure began to blur in his vision. 

"I said thirty seconds," Spock growled angrily at Scotty.

"I know," Scotty replied. "But I have strict orders to never leave you behind," he said, nodding towards Jim who was now passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time to proof. Will fix tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
